


Creeper at the Karaoke

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Creepy dude at the bar is creepy, Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: The boys go out for karaoke, and Logan receives some unwanted attention.





	Creeper at the Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to me when I went out for karaoke once. I was feeling like some angst, and then I remembered an interview where the boys talk about their go-to karaoke song.

Logan did not particularly want to be at the bar the boys had dragged him to for karaoke night. He had thought up every worst case scenario the moment James had announced he wanted to go out and sing some songs and have a good time. The bar scene was definitely not for him. He was surprised they had even been allowed in, to be honest. He had been hoping that the bartender would send them packing for being underage. Kendall had told the guy that they only came for the karaoke, and he had agreed to let them stay for awhile.

The boys flipped through the song books, looking up the track numbers for the songs they wanted to sing. James had already gone up twice, and Carlos and Kendall had each had their turn. The other three boys didn't notice how uncomfortable Logan was. While they pored over the books, Logan watched the crowd of people all in various stages of drunkenness. There was a girl in a green shirt who should have stopped about three drinks back. He watched as she almost face-planted for the tenth time in about a minute. The guy she was with tried to steady her, but he wasn't doing much better himself. Over by the bar, there were people drinking the night away, yelling in appreciation for the performers who sang the most overrated karaoke numbers.

"Come on, Logan, you've gotta sing with us!" Carlos yelled over the music.

"Yeah, man, you haven't gone up at all yet!" Kendall added.

"I think I'm good, guys," Logan started to decline before James jumped in.

"Nope, you're going up with us for the next one. I already put your name in! We're doing a group number!" James shouted cheerfully.

Logan sighed, and no sooner had James told him they would be singing the DJ called them to the stage. The four boys went up and laughed when they saw that James's song choice had been K-Ci and JoJo's "All My Life". The four of them put their all into the song, and when it was over even Logan had to admit how fun karaoke was.

The boys made their way back to their table. After they had resituated themselves a man in a red shirt came over to their table. He walked straight to Logan.

"Hey, that was great!" the man slurred. He had been drinking and the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath.

"Thanks," Logan said, hoping the man would leave them alone.

"You sing really well, are you going back up there?" the man asked.

"Yep, we all will be going back to sing later!" Carlos said.

Kendall eyed the man warily. He was standing a little too close to Logan, and Kendall wasn't sure if he liked that or not. "Hey, guys, why don't we look through the book some more, find another song?" he suggested.

The guys agreed, and turned back to the song selections. The man seemed to get bored and eventually walked away. Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have much experience with drunk people and the sooner he and his friends left the better.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Logan asked after Carlos finished his second solo.

"No, Kendall still has a song slip in line," James said.

"I do, but we can go after that one," Kendall offered. He saw how fidgety Logan was getting, and after that encounter with the drunk guy he was anxious to get going as well.

"Aww, do we have to? This is fun!" Carlos whined.

"Yeah, I still have some songs I want to sing!" James added.

"Tell you what, you all can come up with me and sing the song I requested," Kendall said. James and Carlos agreed, and they waited for the song to be called.

Logan kept scanning the bar, watching the other people who had come out. The crowd was thinning now, and there was no sign of the man in the red shirt that had freaked him out earlier.

The DJ called Kendall's name, and Kendall, Carlos and James stood up.

"Logan, aren't you coming?" Carlos asked.

"I don't have much of a voice left. I'm going to see if I can find the waitress to pay for our sodas," Logan replied.

The other three boys went up to the stage, and Logan went looking for the waitress. He found her easily enough and asked her to close their tab, giving her cash for the drinks. The waitress thanked him, and Logan went back to their table to wait for his friends' song to finish. They were doing a great job, and Logan cheered with the crowd when they added dance moves to the song.

"Is this seat taken?"

Logan looked up to find the man in the red shirt standing over him. Before Logan could answer the man took a seat at the table. Logan didn't know what to do, so he just watched his friends on the stage. 

"Hey, you wanna know something funny?" Logan did not turn to look at the drunk. "Oh, come on, I know you can hear me." Logan still did not look, but his heart was racing faster and he had to force himself to remember to breathe. The guy would go away right?

"Why you gotta be like that? I'm trying to talk to you!" The man yelled. He reached over and grabbed Logan's arm. 

Logan jumped and turned to the man. The guy was even more wasted than before. He looked really angry, and his grip was not loosening on Logan's arm. "Please, let go of me," Logan said quickly. 

"Shut up," the man growled. He pulled Logan from his seat and kept a vice-like grip on his arm as he dragged him closer to the door. 

"Look, I'm sorry. You want to talk, let's talk here. What did you want to tell me?" Logan panicked. Why weren't the guys done singing yet?

"I said shut up!" The man yelled, and turned with his hand raised to strike.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ready himself for the blow that was coming. The hit never made impact, however. All of a sudden someone stepped between him and the angry drunk, blocking the punch. The hold on his arm was relinquished and Logan felt himself being pulled backwards. Logan opened his eyes to find Carlos with his arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Kendall and James in the drunk man's face. 

"Leave our friend alone," Kendall seethed. 

"He was asking for it, the little..." but before the man could finish he received two punches. One in the face from Kendall and the other to the gut from James. The man doubled over, and fell to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan and led him to the door, followed closely behind by James and Carlos. They rushed out of the bar and didn't stop running for a few blocks.

"Logan, are you all right?" Kendall demanded, turning Logan to face him. He searched Logan's face for any signs of wounds.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me too bad, you got to him before he did anything," Logan rambled.

"We were watching the whole time. I wish you had just come up with us. I can't believe that guy!" James exclaimed.

"It's ok, guys, I'm ok. Thanks for coming when you did though," Logan said.

"We'll always be there for you, Logie," Carlos assured. The four boys gathered into a group hug, surrounding Logan. He was glad that he had such great friends.

"And guys, no more karaoke bars for awhile, ok?" Logan said.

"No problem, Logan. As far as I'm concerned, never again," Kendall said.


End file.
